scf3 Spock & Christine Finally!, Enterprise
by T'Jel
Summary: Story Three of Five. Spock and Christine return to Enterprise. Vulcan Marriage Ceremony. After V'ger, departure from canon. Stories should be read in correct order to avoid losing one's self in the time line. Click on T'Jel for stories list.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Paramount, Viacom, Desilu and probably other corporations that I don't even know about hold the copyrights that own the context and the characters of the Original Star Trek series. No copyright infringements are intended and I am making absolutely no money with this.

A Note from the Author : If you've read my profile, I have one other thing to add. I don't believe in killing off characters, even if they come back to life in a sequel. The fact that 'the powers that be' chose to do this with both Kirk and Spock really turned me off. I started to write my own fan fiction with the knowledge that in my 'own', post-V'ger galaxy, these events would never occur. This venture has amused me greatly, and now, hopefully, others as well. I've read so much TOS fan fiction that I have adopted certain words and phrases from others, but cannot recall who the originators are. If you know, please contact me so I may give them the credit they deserve. These stories are my very first attempt at fiction writing, but I do own the story, and no one may use it, in whole or part without my permission.

Spock and Christine, Finally!, Enterprise Part Three in the Series

Chapter 1

Spock and Christine's Return

"Captain, your new first officer is on board. Shall I send him down?", Uhura announced.

"Yeah, send him down, thanks Uhura." Kirk was not looking forward to this moment, but like he said before, 'Spock's not dead, just married.' He smiled a bit, then it was gone. A few minutes later, his door signal was activated. "Enter." Kirk didn't even feel like looking up, but he'd do it anyway. "SPOCK !!!"

"Captain, you can let me go now... Jim... please?" Jim let him go.

"I let you go and you'll run off again!"

"Not for a while."

"Ah-hah! What's the catch?"

"No catch, Jim. Christine and I are both here. Permission to come aboard, Sir?"

"Permission granted! Why didn't you tell me, you rascal! You had Nogura keep me in the dark, didn't you?"

"Not exactly, Jim. Fifteen minutes ago, I asked Christine for the final time if this is what she really wanted. I would not make a commitment until then. Of course, she said 'yes'. Starfleet has made a lot of promises, to us and others. I plan on those promises being kept. Otherwise..."

"It wasn't fair, was it, Spock? What they put the two of you through. I didn't expect you back. I hoped, but didn't expect. Damn, I'm happy! Has anyone filled you in on the changes?"

"Yes, Nogura did."

"What did you do, make him eat crow?"

"If he chose to consume a large bird, that is something I am unaware of."

"Funny. What do you want to do first? Get settled in? Have you seen your quarters? Where's Christine?" Kirk was doing a poor job of containing his excitement.

"Christine is in sickbay, surprising the doctor I assume. We have not seen our quarters and would like to do so. I assume our storage containers have been delivered there already. Any orders, Captain?"

"Damn, that sounds good... coming from you and not a stranger. No orders, go do whatever you want for the next, say... four hours. Then you and Christine meet me for dinner in Rec Room Four. Dismissed, Commander."

Spock saluted, and Kirk returned it with the biggest smile yet.

Their New Quarters

When you live in a round disk, you're not going to have square rooms, or even rectangular ones. Curves and angles, everywhere. No surprises there. The new quarters were on the main 'housing' deck, practically in the center core area. There were a couple of reasons for that location. Spock had studied the schematic diagrams to relearn his way around the saucer section. At least the rest of the ship still seemed familiar. Christine knew what deck she was on, and that was about it for now. She had other things on her mind and learning deck plans was not one of them.

A nameplate adjacent to their 'front', and only, door was engraved with 'Commander Spock', and below it, 'Dr. Christine Chapel'. Simple. They stood at the door for a moment, just far enough away so as to not activate the mechanism that would open it. Spock looked up and down the hallway, no one in site. He suddenly took Christine up in his arms, gave her a big kiss, and went inside. As the door shut behind them, he set her back down, and smiled that smile that only she ever saw. "Isn't it a little late for this?"

"I had been negligent. We have lived in three dwellings since our wedding and I kept forgetting to carry you over the threshold. I have now corrected this oversight."

"Oh, Spock... you are so funny sometimes... and I love it. Well, let's see what we have here." Christine looked around their immediate area. They were in a short hallway with two open doorways, to the left and right, and another closed door not ten feet away. "A little cozy, but we'll make do."

"Let's not give up just yet." Spock peered into first one open door, then the opposite one. "Computer stations, two of them. Sufficient room and privacy for both of us to work. Acceptable."

"Shall we try door number three?" Stepping forward, the door opened to reveal a larger area... a combination living / dining area with replicator and actual kitchen facilities. Still small, but efficiently designed with most amenities hidden in the walls, as usual. Christine spread her arms out wide and twirled around in the center of the room. "Look, I'm not hitting anything! This is great!"

"I believe there is more." Spock said, indicating an open area towards the back of the room. Christine peeked around the corner, and again, just like Alice, she vanished. Spock was still inspecting the front room when he heard her.

"Spock! Get in here!" He did so.

A large wall panel created the illusion of a hallway leading to the left, but its' real purpose was to hide the sleeping / bath area. A full-sized bed just behind the panel, with floor cushions in a corner that would be perfect for a meditation area. On the opposite side of the room, another door, leading into an empty room? The nursery! Christine ran inside and jumped for joy, literally. In the final corner and extending behind the kitchen area, was the bath / dressing area. Again, lots of storage. Spock nodded approvingly at the well laid out floor plan. Amazing what they could do with just 288 square feet, he calculated.

There were six of these 'family' units in this section of the deck, and opposite to the newly expanded Sickbay. The other five units were unoccupied. Married couples without children would be assigned smaller quarters on the same deck in another area, farther out from the center core.

The 'experiment' with families on starships had many rules and regulations. No one would be transferring their assignments to the Enterprise just because they were a married couple, expecting or not. Granted, the regulations had been amended to give them better consideration, wherever they were serving. But Enterprise would be a true experiment. Four hundred people living and working together formed a close-knit society. Crew members now knew they had a stable future for their personal lives too. How would this affect them? There had always been liaisons, but would they seek out permanent partners and make commitments?

Because of limited space, only lieutenants or above could marry and live on board. This was also an effective incentive to keep people signed on and advancing in rank. Then, when a couple's first child reached five years old, they had six final months to make other arrangements for a land-based post, or resign, whatever they chose to do. As land assignments suitable for couples and families became available, these were held aside for a period of time, as another incentive if they chose to transfer earlier. In five years, there would be careful evaluation and many interviews with participants to determine if the practice would be expanded to the other constitution class ships. Things looked good on paper, now what did reality have in store?

Three hours later, the unpacking was almost complete. One storage container still remained in the 'nursery'. Time to get ready for dinner with the Captain.

Dinner at the Captain's Table

Rec Room Four was crowded, but again filled with a sense of anticipation. The rumor mill successfully spread the news of Spock and Christine's return, not to mention all the other positive changes that had occurred while the crew was on extended leave. Kirk was watching his people from a seat at the dinner table and smiled. For their sakes.

Good thing the Captain has 'his' table reserved for senior staff, otherwise they'd be eating standing up. It wasn't there were no other rec rooms. Actually there were seven, in all. Crew members seemed to always gravitate to their favorite. Rec Room Four just happened to be Kirk's favorite, therefore his senior staff tended to congregate there as well. Sulu and Chekov came over from Guardian to join the Captain for dinner too. McCoy, Scotty, Janice and Nyota were also there. Everyone now had a better chance to congratulate Captain Sulu and his First Officer Chekov. Kirk was feeling a lot better about his ship's, and his own future.

After dinner, Nyota and Janice dragged Christine off to another table where several other women were finishing dinner too. Of course, their conversation centered around Christine and the baby. Amazing how one little, unborn, baby was drawing these women closer together than they had been before.

As the dinner group broke up a little more, Spock looked across the room. He saw that his wife was happily occupied, so he then suggested to Kirk a game of chess. Yes, of course! There were six more days until departure, and everyone was getting back to the routine and lifestyle they were used to.

Permission Granted

"Spock, I received some more information from Command. Seems they've already granted you and Christine three days leave on Vulcan since we'll be stopping there to pick up some new crew members. Thought you'd like to know. Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Thank you, Captain. It was part of the negotiations for our return. We already had obligations on Vulcan that could not be cancelled."

"A private matter?"

"No Jim, but strictly family only this time. Christine and I will be having our traditional Marriage Ceremony."

"Marriage Ceremony? Another one? You were married on the ship."

"Not a wedding ceremony. An acknowledgement of our bonding, and formal introduction of the couple to each family or clan. Just our clan this time because Christine's family couldn't come. Mother has been making arrangements for a few months now. You've already seen our family ceremonial grounds. It will be held there."

"No more fights to the death?"

"No fights to the death. Jim... really." Spock did not need reminding of that event.

"I'm sorry. Go on." Jim had to remind himself that Spock, in embracing his Humanity, was at times also more sensitive and now understood the concept of 'hurt feelings'.

"Clan members who disapprove of the bonding need not come, but if they do and raise an objection, they risk disenfranchisement."

"Kicked out of the family?"

"If their objection is unwarranted. It rarely happens, although it did occur during my parents' marriage ceremony."

"I bet I could guess the objection."

"And you would be correct. This time will be interesting. Mother estimates approximately two hundred clan members will attend. The ceremony lasts from dusk to dawn, because of the heat. T'Pau will officiate, as usual. Anything else from Command?"

"Not at this time."

Another Request

"Captain, we have more time than is required to travel to Vulcan, if our departure date remains the same."

"And you'd like to ask me a favor?"

"My science department is still understaffed. However, I now have three, very young, fresh out of the academy, ensigns. Their enthusiasm is truly inspirational. I'm not insinuating that they are undisciplined or unqualified, quite the opposite. Therefore, I wish to provide them with a safe, simple, and short 'away mission', which I will make sure produces vast amounts of raw data."

"Meaning that interpreting and compiling all that raw data should calm them down a little." Kirk could read Spock like a book.

"That is my goal."

"A worthy goal, Spock. Any place in particular? Not much between Earth and Vulcan that hasn't already been gone over with a fine tooth comb."

"Not true, Jim. I reviewed the charts, and there is a small, nondescript planet that seems to have been ignored for over fifty years. Its' designation is 49-R. The last survey was at that time. No landing party. The ship's long-range scanning devices were unsophisticated compared to the present. M-class with sporadic flora only. Scans were also inconclusive due to heavy, natural interference emanating from the planet's unusually active mantle. Since it is located several parsecs off main shipping routes, the report concluded that it did not meet the criteria for colonization. Like I said, it's been ignored."

"And you believe this would be suitable for the 'new kids on the block'?" Spock could read Kirk like a book too, so he just stared at him for a moment. "Your three ensigns?"

"Ahh... yes sir. Ensigns Richard Trapasso and William Dolan both majored in geology, while Ensign Sarah Hollander's specialty is botany. The planet has unusual seismic activity, and plant life that has yet to be catalogued. It seems a good match."

"Can't get much more logical than that, can we? Sure, go for it. You'll get to meet our new navigator when you inform her of the course change."

Guardian

Captain Sulu and First Officer Chekov never did get any leave time, but that fact didn't seem to bother them. Research and Development introduced them to their new ship. They spent the months learning every inch of the craft and its' abilities. Sulu was quite honored by the fact that the R & D staff had designed this ship by the records of what he had managed to do with Enterprise. There were those times he had to push Enterprise beyond her abilities, but those rare times were always a matter of potential, imminent destruction. R & D wanted a ship that Sulu could not be able to push beyond its' abilities. Quite a tall order. Were they successful? Time would tell.

'Guardian', DE-01 was not a large ship. About the same size as the main body of Enterprise, without the nacelles or saucer section. Its' basic shape was that of the top half of a football, sliced lengthwise. No sharp edges to the design though, everywhere it was smooth and rounded. Nothing 'sticking out'. The ship was not 'attractive' in a visual sense, although Sulu thought she was beautiful. The overall shape had one main purpose... maneuverability. That fact alone made it all the more 'beautiful'.

Sulu and Chekov first saw Guardian where it had been built, in an immense structure, on the planet's surface. They looked at the ship, looked at each other, and then looked to the engineers who were taking them on their first tour. Everyone knew the first question, and logical answer. "Yes sirs, this ship can land!" Incredible, simply incredible. What an advantage! A few other surprises were awaiting them.

Just about all of the crew members who had been cut from the Enterprise were reassigned to Guardian. All of them were from weapons and security departments. Transfer to Guardian was a practical one. Their training was only to familiarize themselves with the upgraded technology. While the ship's first and most important mission was to be a defensive escort to Enterprise, the second mission was equally as important. As each new DE series came off the line, there would be a Captain, First Officer, Helmsman and Navigator ready to take it over, having spent the intervening time on Guardian, and learning everything Sulu could teach them. R & D estimated it would take about six months to have each new ship ready for commissioning.

Guardian, and her sister ships to come, were small 'battleships'. The prototype for the 'big sisters' yet to come. The DE series had all the bells and whistles that the full-sized model would have. Now the time had come to test those systems in real space situations. Starfleet would never bend to the temptation to create 'doomsday' weapons as their enemies had done in the past, but the order from Command was to put the fleet in a position where they would always be able to 'kick butt', Terran style.

Guardian's propulsion system was a new version of warp drive, but the nacelles could be internal now. It also had the ability to travel at warp 17. Now, there was an advantage. Long range scanning distance had been greatly increased too. Other new systems were still classified. Sulu and Chekov were told, but were not allowed to tell anyone else just yet.

Some of the design didn't seem to make sense. No shuttle bay, no shuttlecrafts. Very small sickbay. No recreational facilities. One mess hall. Only Sulu and Chekov had private quarters, everyone else was doubled up. There was a reason for this too. They need the room for the weapons department, and an armory of two hundred photon torpedoes. They had to remember that this ship was an 'escort', and at any time could pull up alongside its' partner to take advantage of constitution class amenities.

Departure 

The day finally arrived. At Starfleet Maintenance Department, the roof of a very large building slowly parted down the center and pulled back, revealing the new DE-01, in sparkling, shiny silver. Only its' designation number was engraved in a small area on the center of each side. You couldn't tell which end was which! Strange, and more. No 'windows', hatch covers, nothing. Just smooth and shiny. It lifted straight up through the open roof and hovered. The landing posts underneath had quickly retracted. The underside was now just like the rest of the craft's appearance. And it was silent. Every single person who worked in R & D were there, yelling and applauding their heads off. One of those persons was George Webber, Spock's brother-in-law. His feelings were one of special pride. This ship would help protect some of his 'family' too.

After one minute, the Guardian silently moved off in one direction. That must be the bow, maybe not. It increased speed and banked up in a smooth arc towards open space, and a rendezvous with its' new partner.

Enterprise had left space dock hours ago and was in orbit, waiting for this moment. The main viewer was transmitted to every other viewing screen on the ship. Everyone, even those at their stations deep in the lower levels, would not miss this moment. Guardian came into view, approaching from below. It established a position level with the lower body of the Enterprise and 50 meters port.

"Guardian calling Enterprise. This is Captain Sulu."

"Captain Kirk here."

"Captain, we are at your service."

"Thank you, Captain." Let's face it, they were enjoying this moment.

Coordination during navigation was simple. The Enterprise did not have to inform Guardian of its' intentions. It would go where and when it wanted to. Guardians job was to always be keeping track of its' charge, and accommodate it. Kirk loved the idea of 'follow the leader'. However, Guardian was not required to simply stick to the Enterprise like glue. 'Keeping track' meant it had to be within three minutes distance during green status. Yellow and red alert was something else. At warp 17, three minutes gave Guardian a lot of room to maneuver. After all, that was part of its' mission too. The training.

Kirk's new navigator already had their heading to 49-R entered. He then ordered his new helmsman to proceed at warp three once they cleared the Terran solar system. He had no intention of comparing these two new crew members with their predecessors. They were well qualified. Let's go.

Visit to an Ignored Planet

Two days later, at 1700, the Enterprise was in orbit around 49-R. A small shuttlecraft would be employed. This made Spock's 'ensigns' even more enthusiastic, which he did not think was possible. It would just be the four of them. Specialized, geological, scanning equipment was loaded onto the shuttle. Containers for plant and soil specimens. All the necessary supplies. Spock had done this so many times in the past, but he knew his staff would learn best by 'doing'. Four hours on the surface would be sufficient. The Enterprise aligned it's orbit to coincide with ship's time again, a common practice that just made life easier if the choice to do so was available. Sometimes it wasn't.

Spock had found it 'interesting' that even the Enterprise's ship to surface scans were affected by interference generated from seismic activity deep within the planet's mantle. Unusual activity. He thrived on 'unusual' situations, problems to solve, intellectual challenges. That was Spock. He copied the scanning data and transferred files to his two young geologists. They knew he would want their opinions in the morning too. Simple, magnified, visual scans were also 'interesting'. The planet had no oceans, but a complicated network of drainage watersheds, rivers and large lakes. Within this network, the topography was a patchwork quilt of two basic environments. The first type was represented by large areas that appeared more like war zones with craters, blast holes and general devastation. The second type of environment was geologically stable, with no seismic activity, and heavily vegetated. Very strange, indeed. Well, maybe no one else thought this planet was worth investigating, but Spock was, in his own way, delighted. He selected a landing site on a stable, vegetated area within two kilometers of an active zone. Departure for planet's surface would be at 0800 in the morning.

Christine didn't even give this away mission a second thought. As a doctor, you are naturally concerned with the safety of the ship's personnel. As a wife, she was, of course, also concerned with her husband's safety. But instead, she joked with him in the morning that he was a school teacher taking his students on a field trip. He found her analogy amusing, and gave her a gentle kiss with "See you this afternoon." as he left their quarters.

The shuttle touched down gently in an area of short, thick grass. While the two budding geologists prepared their equipment for back-packing, Spock went over Ensign Hollander's assignment. She would be working on her own, with specific instruction to keep the shuttle in sight al all times. Well versed with the procedures for an initial soil and vegetation survey, she began with her tricorder readings. She also had a communicator to contact the other landing party members. Ensigns Trapasso and Dolan assisted Spock with his backpack, the heaviest of the three.

Spock set a fast pace for their two kilometer hike to the study area he had selected. Eighty feet above their current level, on the side of a low, grassy hill. The vegetation here was sparse and appeared under stresses that affected their growth. Small, thin trees dotted the hillside. Reaching their destination, Spock noticed the two young men were breathing rather heavily. With little discussion, they set up the automatic scanning equipment and activated them. These devices would send the data obtained directly to the ship's computer.

Next, the three sat down on the ground facing a large open area in the distance that definitely looked like a war zone. Time for a detailed lesson in tricorder functions. Spock was a patient teacher. He'd set his tricorder to scan a distant point of unique geomorphology, then wait for his ensigns to do the same, and compare results.

All of them noticed that this little planet had beautiful, deep blue skies, fair-weather clouds, gentle and warm breeze, and low humidity. Was this an away mission or a picnic? Looks could be deceiving.

While the scanning equipment continued to transmit vast amounts of raw data that Spock wanted, the tricorder lessons continued.

"Trapasso, adjust your secondary setting. Good. Dolan, what are you focused on? Show me. Very interesting. Any speculations at this point?"

"No Sir, I need more information." Ensign Dolan replied.

"Trapasso, set you tricorder on the same location we have. Here, look at mine. Correct. Gentlemen, we have unique situation here. Are you following the course of that seismic activity. See the rise in pressure? Okay, now watch that small hill to the north, no the one farther out."

At a distance of approximately five kilometers, there was a 'blow-out'. As if a large explosive charge had been set perhaps twenty meters below the surface. Much of the underlying rock strata was blown away, and the remaining crater collapsed in on itself.

While the ensigns were impressed with the 'fireworks', Spock kept his attention glued to his tricorder. "Gentlemen! The seismic activity is heading in this direction. We are no longer safe. Leave all the other equipment! Go! Quickly, to the shuttlecraft!"

He pulled them both to their feet and the three headed down the slope. Those thin trees were coming in handy, literally. All three were grabbing trees to steady themselves as the ground began to vibrate. Fifty feet down to go and another 'blow-out' occurred within five feet of their location. Fortunately the rock and debris blew out of the crater away from them.

The second phase, the crater collapsing in on itself, caused the edge of the escarpment where they were running to give way. Dolan was closest and dropped over the edge. Spock was next in line. He dove on his stomach and reached out, grasping Dolan's wrist with one hand.

Trapasso was farthest away, on solid ground, and witnessed a rare example of true Vulcan strength. Laying stretched out, with just one arm, Spock pulled Dolan up and over him, throwing him another ten feet to solid ground. Trapasso ran over to Dolan who was yelling in pain. His wrist and shoulder were injured by the force of the throw. The two of them looked to Spock, who was no longer on the edge.

If Spock survived, he would probably say that it was his own clumsiness that prevented him from getting out of the way. As it was, his fall was onto part of a rock slide to the bottom of the hill. Scrambling to stay on top of the rocks and boulders, he was being cut and bruised everywhere as his uniform was also being torn to shreds by the sharp edges of the rocks. Trapasso held onto a tree and looked over the edge. He called out. Spock did not return his call, and there was nothing to see but a cloud of dust. Neither he nor Dolan could find their communicators in the confusion, so they made their way to the bottom as fast as they could.

Christine screamed! Scared the living daylights out of McCoy. "Spock! Spock! Oh, god! Leonard, he's hurt... bad!" The doctor was not used to their bond.

"What? Where?" as he grabbed her shoulders, she screamed again.

On the planet, Ensign Sarah Hollander had been working on her own project and was able to see the other three on the hillside for the past hour. Not too long ago she heard a sound in the distance. She looked again to observe the others coming down. Soon they would be out of site again. Probably coming back, or heading in another direction.

The next instant, she saw the blast and ran for cover as a shower of smaller rocks flew in her direction. Hiding behind the shuttlecraft, she called the ship. "Enterprise, come in! Emergency! There's been an explosion. Condition of other landing party members unknown."

"Enterprise here. Stay at your location. Rescue party on it's way. Sarah, are you okay?" Uhura made a point to know all crew member names, first names too.

"I'm okay. I can't see the others, the explosion. They were right there!"

Before Sarah could continue, the rescue party materialized right in front of her. McCoy, Chapel and four others. The doctor 'ordered' Christine to walk and not run. He was dead serious. The rest of them took off fast, with all of the medical and rescue equipment. They met Dolan and Trapasso at the base of the slide. The doctor sent the two ensigns directly up to the ship with one of his medical team members, and instructed him to get Sarah beamed up too. He didn't want these young people to see Spock.

Christine knew Spock was alive, but unconscious, and severely injured. Finally arriving at the site, she saw that McCoy and the others were bent down, peering under large rocks and boulders at the base of the slide. The doctor was now in contact with the transporter room. They couldn't transport Spock out from under the rock slide. It was too dangerous if pressure on him was suddenly released without control. Instead, McCoy would set his comm unit on a rock, pick it up again and say 'Go ahead.' The rock would vanish. This way, one by one, Spock was carefully uncovered.

As soon as there was room, Christine reached underneath and was able to touch him. The 'gift' at maximum strength. Still unconscious and despite his injuries, she knew he was going to make it. The last boulder was a large flat slab. Once removed... truly a miracle. The slab had created a space underneath. Without it, Spock would have been crushed to death.

McCoy now scanned him slowly and carefully. Spock was on his stomach, his head turned to one side, arms out in front. No damage to the skull, spine, arms. Definite internal injuries. Breathing on his own with difficulty. Pressure on the diaphragm. Moving down further. Damn it. Broken pelvis, left hip dislocated, left femur broken in two places, left ankle too.

Spock's life readings were remarkably stable. Then McCoy noticed what Christine was doing. Eyes shut tight, her face showing intense concentration, her fingertips resting on her husband's shoulder. First he'd stabilize Spock's leg and hip. "Chrissy, we have to turn him over now and get him loaded up to go.", he said softly to her. She just nodded her head in approval. She could help. Four in all gently lifted him and turned him over as they lay him in the 'rescue basket'. Now McCoy knew why he was having difficulty breathing, there was a fist-sized rock impaled in his chest.

Sickbay was ready when the rescue party arrived. Eight people in the operating room, they each knew their job and worked quickly and quietly. As Spock was transferred to the operating table, all the biomonitors seemed to be going haywire if you didn't know how to interpret the indicators. One boot was missing, the other was partially crushed with his foot still inside of it. His uniform was hanging in long shreads, soaked in blood. The 'prep' nurses carefully cut the boot off, then removed the rest of his uniform. The blood came from the numerous small cuts and scrapes that covered his entire body. They quickly wiped him down with a medicated disinfectant that would also stem the bleeding so they could finally 'drape' him. Once he was completely under general anesthesia, Christine discontinued the 'gift'. The fact that this was her husband did not affect her professional demeanor. She started to work on his broken pelvis first, then on to the dislocated hip, broken femur and on down. McCoy and M'Benga worked on his internal injuries and removing the rock. Seven hours later, they were done with the major repairs. All the cuts had been sealed. The bruising could be cleared up later.

Spock was moved to 'recovery'. His bed was lowered so Christine could sit next to him. McCoy had found in storage as seldom used, modern version of the old 'gerry chair', basically an overstuffed, rolling, recliner. As he came to from the anesthesia, she took his hand in hers. No one dare question her. Spock opened his eyes, smiled at her and then, slowly closed them again. Except for very short but necessary breaks, she did not leave his side for the next twelve hours. McCoy brought her some liquid nourishment a few times. She even slept on and off, but never let go of his hand. He was not on any pain medication. Between the two of them, his 'critical first hours' were spent in peaceful sleep. The doctor couldn't help but think that these two should have gotten together a long, long time ago. Well, better late than never.

Kirk was aware of the situation from beginning to end, but he had to allow his crew to do their jobs. Despite how he felt about Spock, he'd have just been in the way. At least McCoy allowed him to be the only visitor after surgery. Kirk kept silent and watched his first officer, and his first officer's wife. If too people were ever meant to be together, it was these two. The Captain was surprised at himself for the thought that had just crossed his mind. He was a little envious of Spock.

The rock. Covered in green blood and just sitting there in a small pan, McCoy looked at it. He cleaned the blood off completely, and looked at it some more. Strange looking rock. He knew Spock was not going to want it as a morbid souvenir. Better idea. He'd send it down to Ensigns Trapasso and Dolan. Let them look at it. The two of them and Sarah Hollander had all inquired as to Spock's condition, and were relieved that he was going to be okay, eventually.

The Captain had a pilot sent down to retrieve the shuttlecraft and Ensign Hollander's samples and equipment. The stationary scanning devices were beamed directly up to the ship. Damaged beyond any ability to repair them, at least they had the data. Time for Enterprise to continue on it's way to Vulcan.

In the Morning

As the ambient lighting slowly increased to simulate morning sunrise, Christine woke to find she felt well rested and quite relaxed. She had been able to put her legs up and sleep too. Her husband was still asleep next to her on his recovery room bed. Christine was now convinced that her 'gift' worked better on Vulcans, as to how, she couldn't guess.

Letting go of his hand and gently folding it over him, she wanted to see his reaction. He began to stir in his sleep, breathing a little harder now. The pain was coming back. "Spock... wake up now..." He opened his eyes, looked at her, then closed them again in deep concentration. A minute later, his respiration coming back down to normal, he again opened his eyes.

"Thank you, my Love. I am able to control the pain on my own. It will not be a problem now."

"You scared me but good yesterday. I felt like I was falling off a cliff!"

"We did. I'm sorry you had to experience that."

"That's okay... wait until I go into labor." Spock didn't have an answer for that one. "Now would you like a rundown on the damage you sustained?"

"I already know. I can go into a healing trance for the damage to my chest, diaphragm and stomach, but it will not be much help on heavy leg bones."

"We knitted the breaks just once yesterday, to keep them in place. Starting today, you'll have several more treatments to strengthen the initial repairs. I hate to tell you this, but you're going to be off your feet for a while."

"That is not possible. We have a Marriage Ceremony in five days. I must be able to walk for twelve hours on that day."

"Optimistic, aren't we? First things first. Let me go home and get cleaned up for the day. When I get back, I'll pull all the lines off and then you can transfer to a nice, comfortable 'bio-bed'."

"Christine! My staff, the ensigns?", Spock suddenly remembered.

"They're all fine, except Dolan who had a broken wrist and dislocated shoulder. He is extremely grateful to you for saving his life."

"He is my responsibility, they all are. I have enough difficulty keeping staff in my department. I cannot afford to have them falling down rock slides. I regret I injured him."

"He didn't seem to mind. Besides, we've got him all fixed up already. Your young staff members are keeping themselves busy with the data collected, not to mention your 'rock'."

"My rock? I do not understand, Christine."

"That's right. How would you know? We found you under a pile of rocks and boulders. When finally uncovered, we turned you over and there was a good-sized sharp rock impaled in your chest. It was removed during surgery. McCoy gave it to the 'kids'. They're analyzing it. They also want to see you."

"Not until I'm on my feet. It is not appropriate for a supervising officer to appear weak or disabled."

"Well, I'll respect your wishes, but I don't agree. These young ensigns are human, and they definitely look up to you as their mentor now. How about once we've got you in uniform and sitting at a desk? Compromise?"

"Agreed, my wise and persistent Wife. Agreed." She kissed him ever so gently, then left.

The next few days, Spock remained in Sickbay as he endured several treatments to the various fractures, to knit the bones together. The procedure was not as effective on Vulcans because of their heavier bone density, therefore the need for more treatments. It was not a pleasant experience. Christine would sit with him while McCoy did the work. The combination of Vulcan pain control and her 'gift' at least made these sessions bearable. A Terran would have to be sedated for damage this severe.

During this time, they also erased the remaining bruises he had sustained. A ten hour healing trance one night completed the repairs to his internal injuries. McCoy noticed that Spock was such a good patient now. He was nostalgic for his favorite 'complainer'. Well, at least he still had Kirk... now there was a real, difficult patient. Kirk wasn't the escape artist like Spock is...correction, was, but you had to keep a close eye on him nevertheless.

Back to the problem at hand. Spock wanted to be up and walking. No crutches, no canes. Damn Vulcan pride, he thought to himself. No big request. Just design and construct a flexible, walking cast that supports a broken pelvis down to a broken ankle.

Basically, McCoy knew he'd have to build the equivalent of an exoskeleton, like insects have. It would have to be 'breathable', to allow moisture to escape. It would have to be flexible, to expand when muscles contracted. It would have to support the weight of one determined Vulcan. "Count my blessings." he muttered to himself, "At least he's alive. I swear the man is accident prone!"

Two day until arrival at Vulcan. The Enterprise would wait the three days that Spock and Christine had leave. No new assignments had come in from Command as yet.

Spock was practicing a few hours at a time with his walking cast. Adjustments were constantly being made. Trim more away here, pad it more there, tighten this, loosen that. Then he started standing and walking for more hours at a time. More discomfort now, rather than any pain. In reality, the major fractures could not be considered 'healed' for several weeks, but this arrangement would be sufficient for the Marriage Ceremony.

Spock was back in their quarters now, basically functional. He had also returned to light duty. No problem there. Plenty to keep him busy just with the computers. He held a staff meeting for his science department. His 'ensigns' each made their reports from the ill-fated away mission. Planet 49-R would have drifted back to being ignored again, except for one small fact. That rock. Ensigns Trapasso and Dolan's report accurately stated that the rock was an acceptable sample of unique and unknown, but still, a true example of dilithium ore matrix. Spock would suggest and supervise further study of 'his' rock. He also knew, at some point, they would be returning to 49-R.

Arrival at Vulcan

Orbit established over Shi'Kahr at 8 am planet time, midnight on the ship. Spock and Christine had taken that day off as their first day of leave. The ceremony would begin that evening. They beamed down to his parents' home, to visit and retrieve his wedding cloak again. There was no way Christine could wear her wedding gown, so Amanda took her on a quick trip to the dress shop for an appropriate garment. After the ladies returned, the visit had to be cut short. For Christine's sake, they went back to the Enterprise and their 'home', so she could get several hours more sleep before pulling an 'all-nighter', as they would say at the academy.

Christine's gown was an adaptation of her wedding dress. The translucent cloak was being used again. The form-fitting blue dress underneath was now a modest, full-length, maternity dress, but in the same deep blue color as before. Oh, yes... comfortable shoes too.

The Captain met them at the transporter room to beam them down personally. He also wanted to see them 'dressed up' again. Kirk was not disappointed. Christine's hair was done 'up' in regal fashion this time. Even at five months, she carried herself with the grace and solemnity of a true Vulcan wife. Kirk could see the pride in Spock's eyes as he admired his beloved Bondmate. The Captain just said, "Call me in the morning when you want to come home."


	2. Chapter 2

Spock and Christine, Finally!, Enterprise

Chapter 2

Vulcan Marriage Ceremony

You wouldn't know he had a broken leg. If all went well, no one would know, ever. Spock just couldn't deal with the idea of anyone thinking he wasn't 'perfect'. It was a Vulcan thing.

A Bonding Ceremony was a simple affair, just for immediate family and a few close friends. But the Marriage Ceremony was the Vulcan equivalent of an all-out celebration. All participants and guests were on their very best somber, Vulcan behavior, but Amanda had learned over the years that these people did have a sense of 'joy'. Not expressed like Terrans, but still a positive 'feeling'? No, you couldn't call it that either, too close to an emotion. You just had to be there. It had always been Amanda alone who was 'privy' to the Vulcan way. Now, there would be Christine, too.

On Earth, if there's a wedding, almost everything possibly needed, is rented. So too on Vulcan. Amanda had been quite busy for the last few months. It all had to be 'just so'. The family's ceremonial grounds resembled a smaller version of Stonehenge. But not now. The rental company had been working there for the last three days. Except for the basic, circular shape, it was entirely transformed.

Vulcans like color, all colors, bright colors. Every family had their 'colors'. The main 'circle' of the ceremonial grounds was now festooned in countless meters of colorful fabric. Family colors, of course, Spock's family. Outside the main circle, the land was level, and sandy. Several acres had been raked and tamped down smooth and hard. If you could imagine the spokes of a wheel radiating outward from the main circle, there were twelve paths. Each path was eight feet wide. On both sides of the path were simple, square 'booths' made out of metal bars and screens, one side open to face out onto the path. These too had been set up by the rental company.

Throughout the day, as other family groups of the clan arrived, they would go to their assigned booth. They brought their own fabric, special to these occasions, to transform a metal cage into a symbolic representation of their home. A carpet would be laid down on the sand. Folding benches to sit on. A sleeping pallet in one corner if the children needed to rest. Food and water sufficient for the family group until the following dawn, when the celebration would end.

By the heat of the day, everyone had arrived and was resting in the shade of their 'homes'. Each path was now a neighborhood of related family groups, from four to twenty booths per path. Now they waited until the setting sun.

The center of the circle had a much larger 'booth' for Sarek's family. This one was made of wood. Constructed, not rented. Full sized furniture had been brought over from their home, decorations and a large table of food and water that was constantly refilled by servants. T'Pau would stay here, after all, she was Sarek's mother. By her status as the eldest living member of the family, she would 'officiate' the ceremony. Actually, there was very little to officiate. Everyone knew what would happen when and where.

As the sun's final rays disappeared, the torch lights were lit. Hundreds of torch lights, everywhere. Logical as always, the torches did not give off any floating 'sparks', and their locations were far from any fabric.

In the very center of the circle, a group of musicians began to play. These were men and women from the invited families. If one musician had an obligation to tend to at their 'home', they would leave, and a new person sat down to join in. By the time the night was over, anyone who could play an instrument would have done so, including Sarek. Vulcan music has great variety. This occasion it was ethereal, meditative and beautiful. One song would blend into the next. Christine later referred to it as a 'jam session', but Spock did not remember that phrase.

The beginning of the ceremony, Spock and Christine walked into the main circle dressed in their wedding clothes, and entered the 'home' of their parents. T'Pau was seated on a large, upholstered chair that made her look so very small. That little woman, however, was the most respected and revered member of the clan, even beyond the clan to the general public. Sarek and Amanda stood to one side as the couple greeted her. She bid Christine to sit next to her, Spock remained standing. They spoke quietly for a few minutes. On cue, Spock assisted Christine in standing while Sarek assisted T'Pau to stand too. T'Pau walked out of the 'home', assisted by her large, ceremonial, walking stick, with Spock and Christine together, at her side.

Meanwhile, most of the adult family members had gathered at the entrances to their paths, some standing inside the circle. The musicians stopped playing, also by some silent cue. Complete silence. In Vulcan, of course, T'Pau spoke, while Spock translated to Christine through their bond. "I welcome into our family... Spock, son of Sarek, and his Bondmate Christine, daughter of John. May they live long and prosper." That said, the other family members quietly walked back to their 'homes' to wait for a visit.

Sarek came out to escort his mother back, while Spock and Christine began their long night. The music started up again. Starting at the first path, the couple would visit each home, be welcomed into that home, and offered water and food. The food could be politely refused, that was to be expected, but the water ritual was different. On a desert planet, offering water to a visitor was the first and most important gesture of welcome. Special water jugs and cups were used. Spock would take only the smallest sip, but encouraged Christine to drink as much as she wanted.

They would go down one side of the path, then back up the other side. Each time they re-entered the circle, they would go back to their family 'home', for a short time. Pregnant Christine and all that water, she was grateful for these 'breaks'. The fact that she 'showed' endeared her all the more to the women she met. Their own 'rumor mill' told them the child would be firstborn, male heir to the line. They all treated her like a queen.

Christine found the ceremony to be very symbolic, very beautiful and most of all, very tiring. The 'breaks' got longer as the night wore on, but Spock knew they had to complete their visits by dawn. It was McCoy who made the suggestion to Spock, and Spock agreed. A few times, while on a 'break', Christine would administer to herself a dose of Tri-Ox with a mild stimulant, one that would cause no harm to her child. She was convinced that she could not have made it through the night without it.

As Spock and Christine made their 'rounds', family groups would take turns and visit Sarek and Amanda... and give their respects to T'Pau. There were servants to offer the water and food, and this time the food was accepted. The children up to age seven stayed with their parents. The older children would stay with their parents when the 'visitors' came to their 'home', and when they would visit Spock's family, otherwise they were free to associate with their many cousins. The entire affair was very peaceful. That was, after all, the Vulcan way.

Almost dawn, almost done... and it was Spock who was wearing out. The broken leg was now causing him pain. Not that he couldn't control it, but he too was relieved that they were coming to the end. Finished with the last path, they returned to the family 'home' for the last time. They bid farewell to T'Pau, then just relaxed. Spock could finally get off his feet, Christine felt the same way. The head of each family group came by one last time to bid farewell to the married couple and their hosts. This was accomplished in one hour because everyone wanted to get packed up and heading home before the heat set in again. As the last person bid farewell, Spock, with his bondmate and parents, also left. The servants and rental company would have the ceremonial grounds returned to its' normal appearance within a few hours.

Back at his parents' home, Spock had to get off his feet again, the pain was becoming intense. Christine had left her medical tricorder and scanner there, just in case. She scanned his leg and before he could object, hit him with a dose of pain killer. Now the good news, no damage to the fractures, but time to go home. The Marriage Ceremony had been a complete success. Everything went according to schedule, everyone experienced the 'joy'. Spock had a change of clothes waiting for him, then handed over to his mother the carefully folded marriage cloak. Christine could swear she saw Sarek smile, it was there, in his eyes. They all bid their farewells, then Spock opened his communicator. "Enterprise, Spock here."

"Good morning, Spock." It was Kirk. "You two ready to come home?"

"Yes, Captain. Thank you. At your convenience." He closed the communicator. "Live long and prosper, my Parents." Christine smiled and nodded but said nothing.

Sarek returned the sentiment. Amanada also smiled, as a few tears started to show on her cheek. Their Son and Daughter vanished in the shimmer of the transporter beam.

The Third Day

It might have been dawn over Shi'Kahr, but it was 2200 on the Enterprise. Timing could not have been more perfect. One very tired, married couple went to their quarters and weren't seen the entire next day. That was the reason for the third day of leave requested.

Errand of mercy

Spock was at his station on the bridge, as usual. He had to stay there until Kirk returned from receiving the message from Starfleet. They had just completed what was commonly referred to as a 'milk run', in this case, it was vaccines for a mining colony. Quite a ways out, but that gave Captain Sulu time and room to train his temporary crew members for their new ship. One full commander, one lieutenant commander, and two lieutenants-jg. When their ship would be commissioned, they would each go one step up in rank. But for now, they were under his command. The assignment was very positive and at times exilarating.

The main door to the bridge opened and Spock looked up. Kirk just gave him the 'come with me' signal. As he entered the turbo-lift, Spock turned to Uhura, "You have the conn."

"Deck three. We're having a little staff meeting."

Spock could sense his Captain was troubled by the news he must have just received. He remained silent. If Kirk wanted him to know something in advance, he would have told him now. They entered the briefing room. McCoy and Sulu were already there, standing to one side. "Be seated, gentlemen. I have two vids to show you. Just received by Command from a scout ship two parsecs past the Orion system." Everyone except Kirk looked at the main view screen. "Do you recognize the first?"

"Of course, Captain", Spock replied. "It is an Orion pirate slave ship."

"Correct." Kirk continued. "Since Orion became a Federation member, its' government has been on the verge of chaos over the slave issue. The planetary government and the vast majority of the general public had condemned the practice of slavery. Despite Starfleet's efforts in removing these pirate 'ships', yet another one will then come out of hiding to try its' luck in the marketing of sentient beings. The scout ship also has record of its' propulsion signature. It will be tracked and hopefully taken out of commission by another cruiser being assigned. Our mission is not to pursue that ship. It is considered putting us in harm's way. Our wings have been clipped. "

"What is our mission, Jim?" McCoy asked with a level of concern.

"I guess you already know, doctor. Where there are slave ships, there are slaves. Second vid." The screen changed to another image, high altitude reconnaissance over a small planetoid in the same area. "We have, unfortunately, seen this before. Slave camp. Our mission is to rescue the slaves. We already know it is their common practice not to leave guards at these locations. There is nowhere for the victims to go. When done, we let Guardian have target practice until no evidence of that atrocity is left. Captain Sulu, we will be vulnerable during the actual rescue, and dependent upon your protection."

"And you have it sir, we are more than ready." Sulu said with a touch of pride in his voice.

"Spock, here are the coordinates from the scout ship. We leave at once. Dismissed."

It was a six day flight at warp eight. Based on the vid, McCoy estimated up to one hundred victims. His plan was to beam all of them, in groups of six, to the main hanger deck. The shuttlecrafts would be moved to one side of the room, so there would be plenty of room for triage. Being transported without prior knowledge would do them no harm, compared to what they must already have experienced. Most of Enterprises's reduced security staff were now trained for double duty. They had received basic medical certification while back on Earth. Having all those extra 'hands' was going to make a big difference this time.

Christine was not particularly thrilled with her assignment. She would remain in Sickbay and maintain records for all of the patients. Desk bound! At a time like this! She's a doctor and there will be patients to treat. Why... Then she looked down, at herself, and gently touched her abdomen. Coming on six months now. Leonard was only looking out for her. If he didn't, he'd have Spock to answer to.

Six more days while those poor souls suffered. Slaves were big business, profitable business... and the slaves themselves were simply inventory. Enterprise was about to raid a warehouse. Food and water would be left, and the slaves told how long it had to last. Ration it, or starve to death. Protection from the elements was minimal. Crude, three sided sheds. One blanket per slave, but clothing, if needed, was pulled off the dead. No medical care. Illness or injury, you were set aside to at least die in peace, and not being tortured by your owner. Perhaps this particular slave ship had to dump its' inventory because another opportunity to acquire more slaves had come up. Well, if business was good for this one particular slaver, he would soon find that business was going to take a turn for the worse.

Enterprise and Guardian had to take a wide detour around the Orion system to stay out of their scanning range. They would be coming up on their destination within twelve hours now. Kirk ordered all crewmembers assigned to the rescue mission to now go off duty and get some sleep. That was an order to be obeyed, because who knew how long it would be before they could sleep again... without nightmares.

The time had come. This would be a carefully coordinated effort. The Enterprise would come in fast, hold in orbit over the camp, beam everyone out, and take off fast. Guardian would be scanning at the full extension of their range for any 'incoming', and was prepared to deal with it.

Transporting would take a maximum of eighteen minutes. No sooner had they begun, word came from Guardian. Two incoming. The new shields on Enterprise allowed it to continue beaming survivors aboard. The dead had to be left there, no time. Guardian raced away at warp 17. Ten more minutes was all they needed, just ten more minutes. What was 'incoming'? They were beyond scanning range. Where was Guardian? Two minutes to go, and Guardian was returning at sublight. "Guardian to Enterprise, come in please."

"Enterprise here. What's the story, Captain?" Kirk asked.

"We were more than ready, as promised." Sulu replied. "Two Orion pirate ships... 'destroyers'. We gave them one chance to stand down. They didn't take it. Their weapons and propulsion systems no longer exist. They are not a threat to us. And the mission?"

"Finishing up transporting. Will be leaving in... four minutes. And Hirkaru, thanks."

"Our pleasure, Jim... our pleasure. Sulu out."

McCoy remembered his history lessons. The word 'holocaust', the words 'concentration camp'. Old Earth history, mid twentieth century, when 'allied' soldiers liberated the camps. It must have been like this. Before him, on the deck of the shuttle bay, were eighty seven forms that slightly resembled people. Their clothes were filthy rags, some had no clothing at all. Some were writhing, most were not.

"Triage!" he called out in a loud voice. Twenty temporarily shocked medical personnel sprang into action. Evaluate. Stabilize. Move 'em out. Those victims who were already stable and could wait, were wrapped in clean, new blankets and gently set onto stretchers to get them off the deck. The universal translator system enabled the staff to comfort and console their patients as they worked. Most were in shock from what seemed an instant transition from hell to heaven. Several thought they had died, and this was the afterlife. Eventually, those who were conscious understood, 'rescue', 'safe', 'Enterprise'.

The Enterprise had barely left orbit when they could see on the main viewscreen, the Guardian finish its' assignment. On the bridge, Kirk and Spock looked at each other at the exact same time. 'What kind of weapons are those?' they said in unison to each other. One of Sulu's secrets wasn't a secret anymore. Where a slave camp had existed, there was nothing but bare, level dirt. No craters, no debris, no scorch marks, just gone! "Impressive." Spock finally commented. Kirk was still speechless.

On deck four, McCoy had mixed emotions. He hated to see all of this suffering, but he was never happier that his Sickbay had been turned into a full-sized hospital. He actually had beds for all eighty seven patients. Four operating rooms in continuous use. Room to move around. In its' way, it was a beautiful sight. Christine actually had her hands quite full, keeping track of everyone and everything. It pushed her to the limits and she now felt very good about her role in this rescue. Something strange was starting to happen. Those patients waiting for treatment, despite the fact they had been given pain medication, were still in emotional pain. She then made a big mistake.

Christine collapsed. She had opened her 'gift' and was overwhelmed by the many patients who subconsciously tried to take it, all a once. Spock was already on his way down to Sickbay when McCoy noticed her on the floor. Before he could contact the bridge, Spock was there and knelt down beside her, immediately establishing a mind meld. He had to separate her from the many minds clamoring for relief. This he could do easily. He regretted their suffering, but not at the expense of his wife's well-being. McCoy watched as Spock picked her up, to take her home. "I will let you know." was all he said.

In their quarters, he made her comfortable on their bed, then sat next to her and waited. He had put her into a type of healing trance, one for psychic shock. Never used it on a human before, but it seemed appropriate to the situation. Twenty minutes later, she began to struggle while still unconscious. Spock quickly touched her Psi points to force her awake. "My beloved Wife, what did you do to yourself?"

"You better tell me, I don't have a clue."

"Our shared meditation and training of your Psi abilities is at a critical stage. You have just enough information to get yourself into trouble."

"Go on." she said, as he gently stroked the left side of her face.

"I still do not know 'how' you do what you do. If you were Vulcan, it would be different. However, I have accepted it as given, and moved on. A situation like this did not occur to me. These people may also have Psi abilities, no one has checked. If you are able, it is time for you to learn how to 'shield' yourself. For me, it is an innate ability. We would have reached this point soon enough, since shielding is part of the parental bond, and that is our ultimate goal, correct?"

"If all I can accomplish is a 'second-rate' parental bond, it will still be a miracle. Even now, I am learning how to offer my gift to our child, but perhaps he is too young to know what to do with it."

"That may be the case. Both shielding and the parental bond will be built upon your gift. I must find a way to adapt them. I assume you are still needed in Sickbay, so for now, we will meditate for a short time, right here, on the bed. Then your first lesson in shielding. You may enjoy this. You get to push me around."

Spock and Christine returned to Sickbay in two hours. She went back to work as if nothing had happened. Spock 'hung around' for a few minutes, keeping out of the way of the controlled chaos, watching her carefully. Then she looked over to him and smiled. He left. She collected some data pads from around the room and took them back to her terminal. All patients had been 'tagged' with identification numbers upon arrival, but compiling the information for eighty seven 'John and Jane Does' was still not easy.

Four hours into the rescue mission, McCoy found a moment, just a moment, to sit down next to Christine. "Catching you breath?" she asked.

"Yeah, Chrissy... but it worked. We have never handled a situation like this before, this many patients all at once. It worked perfect. Damn, am I happy. You know what I mean. Hey... what about you?"

"These people all seem to be from the same planet. We have to check if they have natural telepathic abilities. In their pain and confusion, they kind of 'ganged up' on me. Spock helped me put my head back on straight."

"I'm glad you're okay. You're developing a habit of scaring me, young lady! An old, country doctor can only take so much." Christine laughed, and that was what he was after. Getting her spirits up. "What do you want first, the good news or the bad news."

"The good news." she replied.

"Looks like they're all going to live."

"That is good news, but it was rather short and to the point. So, what's the bad news?" Christine already had a notion of what his answer would be.

"Oh, Chrissy... these poor people. They've been beaten, starved, tortured, physically and mentally abused, you name it. I am also concerned that we found no children or babies. By their condition, I estimate they've been in captivity for four months, maybe less. They have a very, very long road ahead of them. Physical healing is easy, I hope that they can make it psychologically."

There were three new wards in Sickbay, each with twenty beds, all full. The rest of the patients also had their own beds, but were scattered around treatment rooms and hallways. The first patient who came to and able to speak coherently was a middle-aged man. His injuries were mainly wounds from beatings, but there was still a strength of will in him. Perhaps he had not been 'broken' like the others. His bed was moved to the front corner of the ward. When he was ready to talk about their ordeal, they could afford him some privacy.

"Jim, I'd like you to meet Arken. Arken, this is Jim Kirk, our Captain. The one I told you about." McCoy spoke softly, gently. He wanted first names. No show of authority that might frighten them.

"You are the leader. You took us from where they left us. Thank you."

Kirk's heart was touched by the simple trust he felt was a part of these people's nature. "We are a peaceful people," Kirk began. "We help those in need. Where do you come from?", he asked gently.

"We come from the village of 'Seven Valleys'," Arken replied softly. "Our village is no longer there. The 'others' destroyed it. I saw it."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Arken. What is the name of your planet... your world... your solar system?" Kirk wasn't getting through to him.

"I do not understand. Our world is the world. What is a solar system?"

"Let me try this another way. These are your people? What do you call yourselves?"

"We are Atharians." Arken said with a touch of pride.

"Would you say your home is Atharia?", Kirk persisted.

"Yes, our home... now I understand. Our home is Atharia, but where are we now?"

Staff Meeting

"We have a problem." Kirk began. "We didn't ask for it, but our rescue mission may have just become a 'first contact'."

"It would have been nice if the Orion slavers told us where they picked these folks up from." McCoy added with sarcasm.

"True." Spock continued, "I have yet to ascertain where Atharia might be located. By their reactions to our surroundings, one can conclude that they do not have the same level of technology. Linguistics has come up with nothing. Their language is unique. At least that fact will enable us to narrow our field of search through process of elimination."

"There are so many planets with pre-warp technology where we've always maintained a 'hands off' policy, therefore we have no knowledge of their language, the name of their solar system. How do we get them home?" The Captain's concern was justified.

"What do we do when and if we get them home, Jim? Physically, they are healing, but everyone of them has deep psychological trauma."

"That may have to be left for their own people to deal with, doctor." Spock interjected.

"Anything else? Bones?", Kirk asked.

"Arken wants to know what happened to their children, Jim."

Spock chose to answer this one. "Children from the ages of five to twelve are a prime commodity to the slavers because they are highly trainable at this stage. Children under five are considered to still be dependent upon adults. Caring for them is a waste of time, so they are disposed of, or worse. Children from twelve to seventeen are also more valuable. The young women for one main reason. The young men, some are also favored in this way. The rest, if they cooperate, may find a life as a house, or personal servant. Those that show resistance, are simply castrated. Adults are beaten into submission, overworked, underfed and basically 'used up'. The old and the weak do not last long, nor are they even expected to. The fact that our guests were left at a camp indicates that they were not done with this group just yet. It grieves me to have to say this, but on occasion, they are sold as food. That may have been intended for them."

"Thank you, Spock." Kirk said quietly. That information was hard for the others to hear.

The Captain was drawing the meeting to a close. "Starfleet is aware of our current status. First, let's find their planet. When we do, we'll evaluate the situation, but getting these people home is going to be their biggest step towards recovery. Dismissed."

Arken

Arken provided them with the names and personal information for every adult member of their village. There were still one hundred twenty three adults unaccounted for. It might have been too painful for him to try to recall the names and ages of the children. He would not say if he was married, or had children of his own.

As patients were well enough to be discharged from Sickbay, where to put them? Keeping them all together, in one group, was the kindest solution. Rec Room Two was transformed into communal, sleeping and living quarters. The Atharians were free to walk around the ship at any time, in groups of three with a crewmember as guide. Other crew were assigned, around the clock, to remain in the Rec Room and help provide anything the people needed, or simply wanted. A few women requested yarn and knitting needles. A man asked for a small flute. Two crew women had the idea to assist the Atharian women in replicating their native clothing. The slow and sad healing process had begun.

McCoy learned from Arken that 'Seven Valleys' was very isolated, in the mountains where they raised dairy animals and food for their own use. People would come up from the city to buy their dairy products, especially a type of cheese unique to the area. City dwellers would also come for a day or two to enjoy the mountain scenery, go hiking, enjoy local cooking at a small inn. That inn had been Arken's, no wonder he knew everyone in town.

Within two weeks, there were only twelve patients left in Sickbay. During a conversation Spock had with one of these last patients, an older man, the subject of 'constellations' came up. Spock asked if the man could draw any of them, and he could... quite well. Fed into the computer and taking into account different angles of view, Spock was able to locate the Atharian solar system.

This latest information was also sent immediately to Starfleet Command. Now they could look for further information from 'records'. The first and only survey was thirty years ago. Pre-warp technology, and 'hands off'. On their way to Atharia, Kirk chose not to tell the ex-slaves that they were on their way home. He still had no idea what they were going to find once they arrived. That depended on how busy the Orion slavers had been. Three days later, they were in orbit. Waiting on a response from Command, Kirk let Spock have a 'field day'. All ship to surface scans at maximum.

In the meantime, Arken finally told his story. The 'others' came in the night and rounded everyone up. Herded down the main road, he was last in line. He turned back once, in time to see a rod of light come from the night sky. A great sound, and their village was gone. This was probably done to eliminate any possible witnesses they may have missed. The next thing he remembered was that all of them were in the hold of a large ship. He found it strange that they could not hear the ocean waves, nor was there any movement as if on water. No food or water for four days, he estimated. Several of their elderly citizens died at that time, also two infants. What they did have was air, dim light, and a small hole in the corner of the floor.

After four days, the 'others' came into the hold and herded everyone out the one door. As they exited one at a time, they were sorted. Adults to the left, children and babies to the right. The screams of panic was beyond horrible. Babies pulled from their mothers' arms and handed off to older children to carry. Arken said that was the last time they saw their children.

The adults were transferred to another ship, put in another hold. This time there was food and water. It became obvious to him that the first four days was to weed out the old and sick. It had also been effective in making them more easily controlled. Two more days travel and they were transported directly underground, in a mine. What they were mining, he could not tell. It just seemed like soft rock to him. There was one main cavern where food and water was left after their 'work shift', however long that was. Some dirty blankets and mats, but not enough. Upon arrival, they were told to eat, then sleep. If you could call it the next morning, they were roused and told to pick up the mining tools. Small shovels and buckets to dig the ore and dump it in crude wooden carts.

Their incentive was that when their masters had accumulated a sufficient quantity to haul to the surface, the shift was over. There was no lighting in the tunnels, pitch dark. One man dared complain that they couldn't dig what they couldn't see. Two guards grabbed him, and another man who was an innocent bystander. "We give you food, water and air. You want more?" For all to observe, a device was brought forward, and the men had their eyes put out. Screaming in pain, they were pushed to the front of the line.

"Show the rest how easy it is to dig what you cannot see." So began their new and probably short lives. Arken wasn't sure how long they were there. There was no way to tell how long their shifts were, how long they were allowed to sleep. He started to keep track of time by the number of people who died. Those who couldn't get up to begin their shift were never seen again. He stopped counting.

One 'morning', instead of going into the mines, they were transported into another ship's hold. Still had food and water, but what next? Next was the camp. A barren wasteland, with large boxes for shelter. Each was handed a dirty, old blanket... but a blanket, nevertheless! A larger shed with a door was pointed out. "There is food and water in there for three weeks. Ration it yourselves. If you don't, you starve." Once the 'others' left, they looked in the shed. Maybe enough food and water for two weeks, not three. No guards, no fences. That was Arkens story. Not his story, their story, their nightmare. Left alone, until the Enterprise came.

Atharia

Two days now in orbit, Guardian maintained her vigil. Extended range scanners searching for anyone else in the neighborhood. Kirk was still waiting for a response from Command. Spock could not identify the location of Seven Valleys because there was not one, but four large craters on the planet's surface. All four were in isolated mountain areas near cities. Technically, this meant that the Enterprise was indeed, in 'harm's way'. The Captain referred to it as being between a rock and a hard place. Guardian called in, they had an Orion slave ship at extreme sensor range, and it was stationary. The presence of Enterprise in orbit may be acting as a deterrent. So be it.

Three hours later, a response. Starfleet Command had two heavy cruisers on their way. ETA, twenty hours. Hold orbit until they arrive. First sign of aggression from pirates, leave at once. No word on what to do with his guests. They were safer on board than on the planet at the moment, so he'd keep them on his ship.

Kirk said it. 'Our wings have been clipped.' He just realized what he had accepted at the conference table in a Starfleet office, was not what he wanted to accept now... in his heart. 'What are we to do? Just sit here and act helpless?' he asked himself. A few moments of internal frustration, then the new reality set back in. 'My purpose is to save this ship, not sacrifice it. My purpose is to protect eighty seven innocent people, not chase pirates. My purpose is to protect the families who will... who are living on this ship. Reality has changed for Enterprise and I must change with her. The only thing in my way is my pride. Pride goes before the fall. There is no room for my pride anymore. James Kirk had his epiphany, his sudden perception of the new reality was firm. Close the old chapter, open the new one. He headed back to the bridge.

As he arrived, Guardian was calling the Enterprise. "Captain, Orion ship coming in at sub-light, very slow. Once they are within three minutes distance from you at our maximum speed, we will engage them."

"At your discretion, Captain Sulu. Kirk out. Marcella, maintain orbit. Jennings, full shields and bring weapons on line. Yellow alert." The Enterprise may not be allowed to take offensive action anymore, but sure as hell Kirk was going to protect his ship.

"Guardian here. No one else in the immediate area, heading out now." On the forward view screen, the bridge crew watched in awe as that little silver bullet took off at warp seventeen. Nothing to do now but remain vigilant. Eighteen minutes passed. It only seemed like hours. "Guardian to Enterprise, come in please. " Sulu again, sounded very calm.

"What's happening Sulu?" Kirk asked, the heck with titles. He felt like a back seat driver.

"All done. Gave them one chance to surrender. They declined. Their weapons and propulsion systems have been taken out. Never saw what hit them." Kirk thought Sulu was sounding a little 'cocky'... top rooster. 'Don't be offended', Jim thought. 'He's earned this, he's my equal now, not my helmsman. Let him call his own shots.'

"Never saw what hit them? he asked. "You care to be more specific?"

"Yes Sir! Please set your screen to forward view."

"Forward view, Marcella." Kirk ordered his new navigator. "Okay, Sulu. Now what's up?" No verbal response, but where a field of stars and the planet below were once on the screen, they were now blocked by the image of Guardian, just twenty meters away... now uncloaked.

"Damn, Sulu! You didn't think this was something I should have known?" Captain Sulu would know that Kirk was only kidding him.

"Not until we were sure it would work. This is our 'shakedown', remember?" Sulu laughed in response.

"You sonofagun, you've got all the toys, don't you? Any other little surprises you holding back on me?" Kirk was quite envious.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to look around. We're heading off to our normal course and surveillance status. Let you know if anyone else shows up. Sulu out." Yellow alert was cancelled, weapons took off line, shields stayed on, just in case.

When the two cruisers arrived the next day, they came with new orders for Kirk. While they were assigned to protect Atharia for the foreseeable future, the Enterprise would make first contact with the inhabitants, return the ex-slaves to their home, and establish initial diplomatic relations.

As a 'pre-warp' society, they would be offered the position as a protectorate of the United Federation of Planets. This way, they were left alone to develop their culture, uncontaminated by Orion pirates, or any other advanced species, good or evil. Hands off.

They arrived on the planet's surface in the center of the main capital city. Using a large shuttle, Kirk and two 'first contact' specialists disembarked with Arken, and as many of his people as could fit in the craft. Arken kind of took over in his enthusiasm. Government representatives arrived. It was the best first contact Kirk had ever experienced. Once he explained the concept of transporters so the Atharians wouldn't become afraid, the rest of the people were beamed down. Wearing clean, native clothing, still thin but healthy now. It was a combination of celebration for the found, and mourning for the lost. The long nightmare was over. Atharia was once again a safe place to live.

They remained in orbit three more days. During that time, two more ships arrived. One of them carried the UFP diplomatic contingent to sign agreements. The Enterprise and Guardian were done here. Time to move on to their next assignment. Everyone felt good, very good, especially James Kirk.

One Afternoon

"Spock, are you following me?"

"It was not my intention, Captain. However..."

"However, I know what you're going to say." Kirk smiled.

"Indeed. Please proceed. I was not aware of your clairvoyance."

"You want to go back to 49-R."

"That is not clairvoyance, Jim. That is logical. Yes, you are correct."

"Starfleet agrees with you. I put in the request two days ago and just received their blessings. It's going to take another week to get there. I trust you will not take ore samples the same way you did before?"

"You have my word, I will not intentionally repeat that procedure. Chess this evening?"

"You're on. See ya' later, Spock."

Spock turned down the hallway and entered his quarters. Christine was still on duty, but not for long. Spock decided to get dinner ready. He enjoyed cooking, learned from his mother. Not something you normally teach a young Vulcan male, but then, neither was 'ballroom dancing', swimming or a few other strictly Terran customs. He would remember to thank her for being such a positive influence in his life, the next time they would speak. His experience with Vger over a year ago had given him the ability to think freely like this, to be able to express his feelings. The teachings of Surak, meditation, logic... everything that defined him as a Vulcan was still there, still respected and practiced. He was all that, and more now. His humanity was no longer hidden with shame. It was free to influence his entire being. Life was so good.

At that moment, Christine came in. Spock took one look at her, put down the cooking utensils, and took her into his arms. Several minutes later, she had a chance to speak. "It's good to see you too." A few more minutes, then he gently let her go. "Now... what brought that on?", she asked as she pulled herself together.

"I was just thinking that life is so good."

"Yes, it is. Coming back here was the right decision, wasn't it?"

"We are in agreement, my Wife. During the Atharian mission, I had my doubts at times. However, Jim appears committed to the new role this ship is to serve. Having a defensive escort is a unique situation, but I see now that it is definitely logical. These two ships are greater than the sum of their parts. Oh, I have news. We are returning to 49-R within a week."

"Not like last time!"

"No, I already promised Jim too. Not like last time. Are you hungry? I'm preparing dinner. Lasagna."

"Starved! Good, you're making it with the white sauce. Tomatoes are too acid for me anymore. Are we going to the Rec Room later? Nyota and I haven't had a chance to talk for a while."

"Yes, I asked Jim if he wanted to play a game of chess. I think it is important that we maintain our 'outside' friendships, lest they believe we don't need them anymore."

"Imagine how they would have felt if we had not returned at all? You're right. We may be juggling a schedule, but finding the time for both ourselves and our friends is definitely important. Hey, we have 'off' tomorrow. We get to stay out late! Dinner's ready? Mmmm, smells good!"

Return to the Ignored Planet

During the week of travel it would take to reach 49-R, Kirk, Spock and Scotty each had the opportunity to have a personal tour of Guardian. Sulu, Chekov and their crew also had an extended opportunity to enjoy all the amenities that Enterprise had to offer. Kirk couldn't imagine now what it would be like without Guardian. The concept of defensive escorts was a brilliant one. And to think that every constitution class vessel would be assigned one. Not just the ship, but the new officers trained in all the successful 'Sulu maneuvers'. Kirk also noticed that a certain 'tension' which had been his constant companion and giver of headaches, was no longer there. Now, there was a benefit worth all the changes he agreed to!

Entering into orbit once again around 49-R, Guardian went off to play. It really was serious business, but Sulu was just having too good a time. Every loop de' loop or other insane maneuver he ever conceived of was as natural to Guardian as flight to a bird. The experience that the trainees were receiving would make them as capable as Sulu had been with the Enterprise all those years, even more so. Preliminary reports sent to Starfleet put the production of the DE series on the fast track. It also pushed up the full sized battleship's schedule.

The possibility that 49-R could be a source of dilithium within Federation territory made this assignment a strictly top priority. No little away mission for eager ensigns this time. Spock was all too aware of how deadly that planet could be. This survey would be by the book, all the way, and Spock knew the book well. They were going to be here for quite a while. If minable dilithium was found, that would extend their stay considerably longer.

The Enterprise was such a large ship. If a few hundred people were not going to be able to put their feet on real, planetary ground for months at a time, at least they had other options to keep from going 'space happy'. One of the exercise rooms was large enough for basketball, or arena-soccer games, complete with bleachers. Other times, it was set up with gymnastic equipment and mats for floor exercises.

There were two swimming pools. The olympic sized one available to everyone at all times, and a smaller one that was reserved for private swimming. Anyone could use it, but you had to sign up. Or in Christine's case, she had McCoy sign a prescription for one hour each evening. In her seventh month now, swimming was excellent exercise for her. Sometimes she would invite Nyota and Janice to join her. Once in a while, she even managed to talk Spock into it. Vulcans seemed to have an aversion to open water. Spock could swim. He had also been required to pass life-saving at the academy. He passed, barely. Christine offered him a different incentive to climb in the nice, very warm water with her. She had called it 'skinny dipping', but he would not tell her that she wasn't 'skinny' anymore, nor had she ever been so.

If you were assigned to deep space duty, it was already determined that you could handle the confinement. But enough was enough. Three weeks orbiting a nice, little planet and Spock wouldn't let anyone go down yet. "Christine, it had taken me and my staff over two weeks just to recalibrate the ship's sensors so we could get past that interference. The past four days we have been running the grid. That will be completed by tomorrow. Then we send down the drones. Would you like to pilot a drone? I need one more person."

"Am I qualified?"

"I will show you how. It is quite easy. The hard part is paying attention to what you are seeing, low altitude, surface surveillance. The drones will send the live vid feed to our computers for mapping. You can even do it with you feet up!"

"Then do we get to go down?" she asked hopefully.

"Not unless you want more patients to tend to. Evaluation of the data, a staff meeting... then the Captain decides. Are you bored, Christine?"

"A little, yes... a lot. Sickbay has given absolutely everyone on two ships a complete physical. Just not much left to do."

"Forgive me, my Love. This is my fault. Obviously, I have not kept you adequately entertained. This oversight shall be corrected, starting this evening."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She had a slightly worried look on her face.

"You will see... this evening." he replied with a slight smile.

Drones

The next morning, Christine and Spock arrived together at one of his labs. It was set up with seven stations. Each station controlled a drone and everything was on automatic. Two vids captured the surface image, at twenty to thirty meters. One vid was stationary, the second one could be manipulated in all directions and zoom in close, under the direction of its' pilot. The task was simple. Anything of interest, anything 'unusual', and you would mark its' location. Piloting the drones would take a few days if not longer. A three hour shift left you seeing double. Other volunteers took over until you were ready for more. The crew found it to be fun. Spock did not. For him, work was challenging and satisfying, but not fun. He had his 'fun' in other ways now, like keeping his wife entertained.

Watching the viewer, you felt like you were flying, dipping up and down with the topography. Everyone was fascinated by the two specific types of land, the crater-filled 'war zones', and the vegetated areas. This close, you could see how lush and very beautiful they were, with a large variety of flora. Hour after hour, the flights continued. The Enterprise would maintain its' orbit over their general vicinity for guidance control.

Christine would come and go as her endurance allowed. Spock would be there for the duration. At least she knew where to find him. Bringing his meals, and sitting with him while he ate, her ulterior motive was that it was hard enough to keep his weight up. If he had his way, the three days of no sleep would have included no eating too.

Towards the end of the marathon, seventy hour, drone survey, Christine was at her station. The one with the 'cushiony' chair, from Spock's office, and a hassock for her legs. She was amazed that her husband didn't look the least bit tired. Whispering, she asked him if that was so, why did he sleep with her each night? That got him blushing.

Following her drone now, in one of the vegetated areas, she suddenly screamed and just about fell off her chair. Spock practically hit the ceiling and ran over. Everyone in the room was equally as startled.

"I already passed it! Can I go back?! Oh... my... god!!" she shouted.

"Christine", he whispered in her ear, "Calm down my Wife. What did you see?"

"Can I go back? A ship! A ship!"

Spock put her station on automatic, then took her to his station, set up at his desk. He brought her chair along. Still whispering, "Okay, sit down. Catch your breath. I am sure you frightened our son. Christine, look at me. Breathe slower, that's it. Now, let's pull up your drone on this terminal. Yes, we can go back in the sense that I can review the vid right now." Spock calculated to back up to the moment in time when she screamed. There it was, and no illusion. The wreckage of a medium sized mining transport ship. He held the vid stationary. "You were very observant. Excellent."

"What does this mean?", she asked in a whisper too.

"It means we are not the first ones here. I will analyze this image right now, and perhaps you've had enough excitement for one day. I'll be home at 1800. Go rest a while, my Love."

Staff Meeting

Everyone in the room had been waiting for Spock's report.

"Beneath a soil layer up to two meters thick, the basic and most common rock strata is the same as our 'sample'. Definitely a type of dilithium ore matrix, and not one identified before. Unique. Despite the recalibration of our scanners, dilithium crystals cannot be found. It is illogical to have a planet composed of the necessary ore, but no crystalline structures. My conclusion on this part, is that there still is a high probability of crystals, but our sensors cannot locate them at this time. The proper equipment set up on the surface would be our next step."

"What about the two 'environments', Spock?" The Captain asked.

"Yes, very interesting. The geomorphology of the vegetated areas indicates that they were also 'war-zones', millennia ago. Clear evidence of large, shallow and very ancient craters. While other planets have 'plate tectonics' as one way that the mantle moves over geologic time, 49-R is a patchwork of seismic activity. Very stable over the vegetated areas, highly unstable elsewhere. My conclusion on this, it is only safe to explore the vegetated areas. Long term study is needed for the rest."

"And now, thanks to one very observant crewmember, everyone wants to know about the ship." Kirk thought Spock would like the hidden reference.

"Yes, the ship. Definitely Federation design, a mining transport as used by prospectors. Crashed, did not land. It has been there at least thirty years, maybe more. Nothing in records indicate a ship of this type missing at that time. Irregardless, it is there. I cannot be more specific without a direct tricorder scan. Will we be investigating it?"

"Spock, it is very safe to say 'yes', we will be investigating it. As a matter of fact, it will be first on our list. Thank you, and dismissed."

Landing Party

The main interference problem having been solved, transporters could now be used. Kirk, Spock and two senior staff members from the Science Department arrived first. The 'ensigns' would get there chance later. Their destination, about ten meters away from the wreckage. Spock's staff were well experienced. They set about their tasks immediately. The first thing Spock noticed was old, faded and rather hastily painted on the side of the craft. 'The 49ers'. "Captain, I believe this crew knew where they were going. Look."

"Earth history, Spock. That's a common expression for miners from the American West, the 1849 gold rush. Probably a coincidence?"

"Perhaps." Using his tricorder now, he gave the area a general scan. Following his tricorder where it took him to one side of the wreckage, he stopped short. "Captain." Kirk caught up with him. "The remains of eight humans are buried here. Skeletons only, no evidence of clothing, shoes or personal effects. Strange."

"Buried. There were survivors physically able to do this. The next question is..."

Spock finished the sentence for him. "...are they still here?"

Lieutenant Blair came over to Spock. "Sir, I found the identification number for this ship, but the interior. It's been 'gutted', salvaged. Almost nothing left except items too heavy to carry." Not that they didn't believe him, but Spock and Kirk had to see for themselves.

Once inside the vessel, "Spock, can you tell how long ago it was, the last time this area was disturbed?" If Kirk hadn't been a Captain, he might have also made a good detective.

"Ten point two three years, no longer. A survivor was here then."

Another landing party member came up to them. "Sirs, I have evidence of a trail, heading north."


End file.
